Blood
by 1V0RYB100D
Summary: After restoring Al's body. 18 year old Alphonse Elric joins the military as a State Alchemist. A year later the ELric brothers are sent to the war in Drachma, along with the Flame, Roy Mustang.
1. Chapter 1

"_Blood. Blood is great isn't it? It supplies oxygen to our brains, our hearts. Without the crimson liquid you would die. When you get a paper cut you lose blood, but not enough that it really matters. On the other hand, when you get shot, the red life pours out of you. And without help you die. That's what's going to happen, he's going to die."_

Ed fell to his knees, his legs couldn't support him. Shakily putting pressure on his brother's wound. "I-It's alright, it's going t-to be alright. Don't worry Al, you're going to be alright!"

Al smiled sadly at his brother, "Ed… It's alright… Mom's waiting. I'm sorry."

"No! You can't die! You're everything, my brother, my best friend! You can't die! It's not fair!" Bullets flew around Ed some dangerously close, going unnoticed. He collapsed onto his brother's body, putting his hand up to Al's neck, stubbornly searching for a pulse. Tears streamed out of Ed's eyes, "It's not true! This is a joke! Alphonse Elric, _wake up!"_ He shook Al's shoulders, he just couldn't be gone. Al's always been here. What about everything we went through getting his body back? It can't just be gone! "Wake up! Damn it Al! Wake up, wake up!"

"_One bullet can't kill him, one tiny piece of metal. It can't. he was made of metal a year ago goddamn it!"_

A pair of strong arms lifted him from his brother's body, "Come on Fullmetal, he's dead. There's nothing you can do. You've already learned that lesson."

"No! I can bring him back! He's all I have!"

"You'll die if you try that, and you know it!"

"I don't care if I die! He's all I have! If I die trying at least I can be with him!" Ed screamed, struggling as he was roughly dragged away from his brother.

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, just thought I'd share that with you.<strong>

**I know this is extremely short. Like, Ed short, but that's because well.. I wanted it to be like that! Alrighty, the next chapter will be longer, Thank you for reading! -GrilledPeanutButter ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**_ Hello children! That's right, this is the second, and the last chapter! (This is based off of a dream I had, you can't expect it to be too long!)_**

**_This chapter contains: Swearing. That's really it. Some angstness.. A little PARENTAL RoyEd._**

* * *

><p><em>A Month Later.<em>

_**Ed POV**_

You know when you stop an action movie in the middle of fight scene? No? Well that's kind of what it felt like. Everyone was perfectly still, the only sounds were distant gunshots and our own heavy breathing; Mustang was standing in front of me aiming his gun at the Drachma soldier, who had managed to rip the alchemic circles on both of The Flame's gloves. The soldier had his gun facing me, hand on trigger. Me? I was useless; my gun was on the floor in the corner of the abandoned warehouse we were in. All I could do was glare at the bastard.

Mustang was the first to act, "Run Fullmetal!" He fired his gun at the soldier but I didn't move I couldn't leave him. As the soldier pulled the trigger on his weapon I felt a burning pain in my side and I heard someone scream something that sounded kind of like my name, my _actual _name, but I wasn't sure. Then I felt a sensation that could be described as falling into water so hot it was almost cold. And everything was black.

I slowly opened my eyes, wincing at the bright sun leaking in through the battered roof of the abandoned warehouse. I dared to draw in a short, quick breath, and felt a sharp pain in my side. "Damn it…" My voice sounded weak and rough, like I hadn't talked for a week or something. White clouded my vision as I stood up, using the wall for support. The shot wasn't very well aimed, it hadn't hit anything vital. I slowly took my hand off of the wall, and when I was sure I was steady, I walked to the corner where my gun lay. I picked it up, no ammo. Figures.

Suddenly I was slammed against the rotting wood wall; I gasped in pain and tasted the metallic taste of blood. I was flipped around roughly and shoved back against the wall. My attacker was a tall black haired woman with green eyes.

I glared and pushed as hard as possible, she stumbled back and I dashed to the side. The woman swore under her breath and aimed her gun, I heard a gunshot and gasped as my leg gave out, causing me to fall face first into the muddy ground. The woman picked me up by my hood and pinned me to the wall once more, pinning my arms above my head so using alchemy was impossible. Struggling, I fought to get free, the woman soldier just laughed at my weak attempts. "Sorry kiddo, but this time I'm going to make sure you die." She laughed bitterly and held up her pistol to my heart, which was beating rather rapidly. The woman put her finger on the trigger, ready to end The Fullmetal's life. "Any last words alchemist?" Sarcasm dripped from her voice.

I bent my head so my blood soaked bangs fell in front of my golden bloodshot eyes. "I'm sorry…"

The soldier put the pressure on the trigger of her gun that was needed to fire the bullet that ended Edward Elric's life. As his body went slack she let him fall to the ground, wiping his blood off of her gun she knelt down and softly closed the young man's eyes. "_I'm _sorry." She remembered the look of despair on the alchemist's face when she had shot his brother only a month ago, and she remembered the man carry the reluctant boy away from his dead brother's body. "I only hope you may now find piece." And with that she stood up and left.

The End.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that's it! Sorry if you were expecting a happy ending. My dreams don't ever have happy endings... Should I be worried?<strong>_

_**Thank you for reading! However I DOUBLE.. no, TRIPPLE thank you if you review.**_

_**-GrilledPeanutButter ^_^**_


End file.
